Twice Upon Tomatoes
by Kirinenko
Summary: Romano 'rescató' a Italia de Alemania y ahora los dos están viviendo con España. Pero cuando España empieza a prestarle atención a Italia, Romano empieza a sentirse intranquilo. Las personas siempre prefieren a Italia por encima de él, así que, ¿España finalmente hará lo mismo y le abandonará también? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Capitulo 1

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

¡Fanfic nuevo y de una pareja nueva! Normalmente no suelo empezar fanfics de este modo pero, en esta ocasión, ha sido para animar a una amiga que esta un tanto decaída y, por lo lejos que estamos, no se me ocurría mucho más para intentar subirle los ánimos. ¡Anímate Micchiiiiii~!

Y bueno, poco más que añadir, espero que los demás también lo disfrutéis~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 1**

Era viernes por la mañana y España estaba ya en su huerta de tomates, atendiendo a sus tomates cuando ciertos gritos se escucharon.

"¡España! ¡Deja tu estúpida huerta tranquila y ve a salvar a mi hermano de ese estúpido Alemania!" ordenó Romano mientras marchaba hacia la huerta de España, aplastando unos pocos brotes inocentes por accidente.

"De acuerdo~ Cualquier cosa por mi pequeño Roma~" sonrió España mientras cogía sus guantas y le daba unas palmaditas a Romano en la cabeza.

"¡No me toques! ¡Estás todo sudado! ¡No me llames Roma tampoco! Es repugnante. Mejor se rápido, me voy en diez minutos" espetó Romano y volvió de nuevo a la casa.

"-Sigh- Ser el jefe hoy en día está claro que es difícil. Ah~ ¿Qué sucedió con mi pequeño y adorable Roma-"

España fue golpeado en la cara por cierto tomate volador.

"¡Cierra la boca y prepárate! ¡O me iré sin tin!" gritó Romano, en su mano había otro tomate.

"¡De acuerdo, estoy yendo! Ahh, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a Ita-chan, me pregunto cómo es-"

Otro tomate chocó contra su cara en un golpe perfecto.

"¡No te atrevas a planear hacerle algo a ese estúpido hermano mío!" Romano cerró de un portazo la puerta tras él.

"Ahh~ Mi Roma es tan violento de un modo tan adorable~" España lamió el tomate salpicado cerca de sus labios, dulce.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Básicamente, así es como España y Romano acabaron fuera de casa de Alemania.

"Entonces, justo ahora, vamos a hacer esto y a ir a por algo de beber juntos" sugirió España mientras alzaba su mano para tocar el timbre.

"Quita de en medio" Romano se adelantó un paso a España y simplemente echó la puerta debajo de una patada con facilidad, como si el timbre nunca hubiese existido.

"¡Oii! ¡Bastardo patata! ¡Estoy aquí para salvar a mi tonto hermano! Prepara tu trasero para ser pateado" gritó Romano mientras entraba en casa de Alemania y cogía a un sorprendido Italia.

"Ahh, sí" respondió simplemente Alemania sin siquiera alzar la mirada de su periódico. Esto no era de ningún modo algo nuevo para él.

"Roma~ deberías haber dicho primero hola. Hey, Ita-chan, ¿cómo estás?" España entró tras Romano y saludó con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro.

"¡España nii-san! ¡Es tan bueno verte de nuevo!" Italia le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡España, bastardo! ¡Ahora no es el momento de saludos! ¡Rápido y ayúdame a sacar a mi hermano de aquí!" ordenó Romano.

"De acuerdo, estoy en ello. Alemania, no te importa que Ita-chan se quede con nosotros durante un tiempo, ¿verdad?" preguntó España mientras palmeaba la espalda de Alemania.

"Solo tráelo de vuelva cuando hayáis acabado" Alemania, todavía con el periódico de lo más entretenido, decidió no alzar la mirada.

"¡Ja! ¡Que te crees que sería tan estúpido y le dejaría volver de nuevo! ¡Él quizás sea tonto, pero yo no! ¡No vas a engañarme, bastardo patata! ¡España! ¡Vámonos ya de aquí!" gritó Romano y en pocos minutos, los tres se habían ido.

"-Sigh- Y yo que estaba esperando que abriría la puerta como una persona normal por una vez. Quizás debería cambiarla por una de metal" Alemania finalmente alzó la mirada y murmuró para sí mismo.

Finalmente, al menos una semana de paz y tiempo a solas, y Alemania disfrutaba de su tiempo a solas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Romano despertó por el delicioso aroma a pasta y arrastró sus pesadas piernas hacia el comedor.

"España, ¿qué vamos a -" Romano se frotó los ojos, adormilado, y murmuró mientras se acercaba a la cocina, pero inmediatamente detuvo sus pasos y se escondió tras una pared, lejos de la vista.

España e Italia estaban en la cocina.

De repente, estaba completamente vestido mientras se asomaba lentamente por la pared, espiándoles. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto, pero algo en él le decía que tenía que hacerse.

Entonces, empezó a escuchar al mismo tiempo.

"¡Wow! ¡Esa pasta huele bien! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que comí la comida de Ita-chan. No puedo esperar" España se rio con calidez.

"Ve~ Si es hermano mayor España, cocinaré para ti en cualquier momento" Italia movió la pasta en la olla.

"¿De verdad? Ahh~ Me siento el hermano mayor más afortunado del mundo. Si solo Romano cocinase para su jefe también" bromeó España y desordenó el cabello de Italia, el cual simplemente se rio.

Por alguna razón, Romano se sintió molesto cuando escuchó a España reírse por Veneziano, más molesto de lo normal. No era que él no pudiese cocinar, de hecho, definitivamente podía hacer un mejor trabajo que su hermano. Pero no se molestaba en hacerlo, ya que España hacía toda la limpieza y cocina de todos modos.

Además, incluso si hacía la limpieza o la comida para España, todavía preferiría a Veneziano. Todos los demás lo hacían. Desde joven, fue eclipsado por su hermano. Todos pelearían por su hermano, y le dejarían ahí, solo. Todos excepto España. Pero parecía que incluso España iba a elegir a Veneziano sobre él.

"¿A quién le importa? No es como si quisiese que esté conmigo, de todos modos" espetó Romano y volvió a su habitación.

Eso era cierto, solo su hermano era suficiente para España. Pero, ¿por qué no se iba esa extraña sensación de su corazón?

"¿Mmm?" España alzó la mirada y miró en la dirección en la que Romana estaba originalmente escondido.

"¿Qué pasa, hermano mayor España?" preguntó Italia mientras cortaba los tomates que España cultivó él mismo, los mejores en el mundo.

"Ah, me pareció escuchar a Romano" España se rascó la nuca y se rio.

"¿Fratello?"

"Sí, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación. Romaba debe estar todavía en la cama en estos momentos. Odia despertarse temprano. Una vez, le saqué de la cama a las siete de la mañana para ir a la huerta conmigo. Se molestó tanto que me tiró la almohada, entonces tomates e incluso platos cuando regresamos de la huerta" España lo recordó con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ve… eso suena, de algún modo, muy peligroso" pero exactamente lo que habría esperado de su propio hermano.

"¿Pero no crees que Romano es adorable de ese modo?" España simplemente disfrutaba de molestar a Romano tanto que casi parecía un hábito.

"Ve~ Nii-chan es realmente adorable a veces. La pasta está lista ya. España nii-chan, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Fratello por mí?" preguntó Italia mientras colocaba la pasta en tres platos grandes.

"Está bien. Estoy seguro de que disfrutará de tu cocina también" España sonrió y caminó hacia la habitación de Romano.

"Roma~ ¿Todavía estás durmiendo? Despierta o me comeré tu porción de pasta también" España llamó a la puerta y entró al cuarto, viendo de inmediato un bulto en la cama, cubierto por la manta.

"Vete bastardo, no tengo hambre" espetó Romano, escondido bajo las mantas.

"¿De verdad? Que mal, entonces~ Ahora puedo tener toda la deliciosa pasta de Ita-chan para mi~" bromeó España mientras un cojín le golpeaba en la cama. Por alguna razón, esperaba que esto ocurriese.

"¡No te atrevas a tocar la pasta! ¡Voy a comérmela!" gritó Romano y corrió hacia la mesa del comedor, dejando a España en la habitación.

España sonrió y recogió el cojín a sus pies, entonces lo colocó de nuevo en la cama. Su Romano nunca cambiaría, molestándose tan fácilmente. Aun así, algo se sentía mal y sentía como si Romano estuviese comportándose de un modo extraño. ¿Algo estaba preocupándole de nuevo?


	2. Capitulo 2

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Disculpad la tardanza, he estado con muchas cosas en la cabeza y se me fue totalmente actualizar. Por si hay gente nueva leyendo este fanfic, solo decir que si alguien quiere que traduzca algún fanfic en concreto, solo tenéis que decírmelo por mensaje privado y yo vería si es posible traducirlo o no. Y también deciros que os paséis por la cuenta y veáis los fanfics que ya tengo traducidos (que son bastantes ya~), por si alguno os interesa.

Y ya no me entretengo más~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 2**

"Ita-chan, ¿quieres ir a la huerta conmigo después de desayunar? El tiempo ha sido realmente bueno y los tomates están creciendo bien. Estaba pensando en hacer kétchup con ellos" preguntó España mientras se atiborraba de la pasta de Italia, sin olvidar alabar a Italia por cocinar esa pasta tan deliciosa.

"Ve~ ¡Hum! Iré contigo. Entonces podemos usar los tomates también para hacer pizza. Hagamos pizza para cenar. Tendremos pizza para cenar, ¿verdad? Pizza estará bien~ Pizza~" empezó a babear Italia al pensar en ello.

Romano negó con la cabeza cuando escuchó a España hacerle a Veneziano esa pregunta. España solía preguntárselo todos los días, no a Veneziano. Entonces, ¿por qué España le preguntaba esta vez? ¿Era porque Veneziano estaba aquí? Mierda, esa extraña sensación en su corazón estaba de vuelta otra vez, incluso más fuerte en esta ocasión.

Cerrando el puño, se levantó y corrió hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando a dos muy sorprendidos, España e Italia. España solamente necesitaba a su hermano pequeño.

"¡Roma! ¡No te has acabado la pasta!" gritó España, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Definitivamente, algo estaba preocupando a Romano, ¿pero el qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Romano se tumbó en su cama, mirando el blanco techo.

Los cálidos rayos del sol brillaban sobre él, haciendo aún más difícil el seguir durmiendo. Cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, finalmente se fue quedando dormido…

" _Fratello, ¿no estás emocionado? Me pregunto quién me llevará a casa" preguntó el joven Veneziano con su voz adorable e inocente, mirando alrededor con curiosidad._

" _¿De qué estás tan emocionado? ¡No es para tanto!" Romano cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y alejó la mirada. Aun así, sería genial si fuese elegido por alguien bueno._

" _Te ves capaz. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a vivir en mi casa?" Austria vino y después de observarlos a los dos, se lo preguntó a Veneziano._

 _Romano vio como Veneziano felizmente aceptaba la oferta y se reía. Su hermano simplemente tenía tanta suerte y Austria tan poca. ¿Por qué elegiría alguien a su hermano gruñón cuando él estaba aquí?_

" _¡Hey, Austria! ¡Yo lo vi primero!" cargó Francia y argumentó._

" _¡No! ¡Italia es mío!" unos pocos países se unieron a ellos y empezaron discutir sobre quién debería llevarse a Veneziano a casa._

 _Aun así, ninguna de ellos se acercó a Romano, como si no existiese. Para el joven país, era muy doloroso._

" _¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí también! ¿Por qué no estáis mirándome? ¡Soy mucho mejor que él! ¡Hey!" gritaba Romano mientras sacudía los brazos, intentando conseguir algo de atención. Pero los otros países simplemente seguían discutiendo y alejándose de él, como si fuera aire._

" _N-No me importa. N-N-No estoy triste en absoluto" se convención Romano a sí mismo mientras intentaba detener las lágrimas que estaban cayendo._

" _Hey, ¿estás llorando?" de repente, una voz le preguntó desde detrás._

" _¡N-No estoy llorando, idiota! ¡Solo es agua!" Romano se apartó y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, girándose entonces para encontrar a España mirándole con ojos muy amables._

" _Ah~ ¡Eres tan mono! ¿Puedo llamarte Romano? ¿Puedo? ¿Qué tal Roma? Sip. Creo que te llamaré Roma desde ahora" decidió España inmediatamente._

" _¡O-Oii! ¿No quieres a mi hermano pequeño? Está por allí" Romano señaló a Veneziano, rodeado por una multitud de personas._

" _¿Mmm? ¿Debería? Pero eres mucho más adorable. Aquí, puedes quedarte esto" España le pasó a Romano un tomate._

 _Romano miró el tomate durante un momento y después de algunas dudas y de un España persistente persuadiéndole para que se lo comiese, le dio un pequeño mordisco. Era difícil describir lo sabroso que estaba. Pero después de esa prueba, el tomate era la comida favorita de Romano._

" _Bueno, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿vendrás a casa conmigo?" España le tendió la mano._

 _Romano estaba a punto de tomar la mano de España cuando la atmósfera cambió. La sonrisa de España se transformó en un ceño fruncido mientras golpeaba la mano de Romano para alejarla, con disgusto._

" _¡Sigue soñando! ¿Por qué te querría alguien? ¡Tu arte, tu cultura, tu localización, no son nada comparadas a las de tu hermano! Nadie te necesita, cuando tu hermano es suficiente" le echó en cara España mientras quitaba el tomate de manos de Romano y lo tiraba lejos. Entonces se giró y se unió a la multitud para adoptar a Veneziano._

 _De repente, el suelo a su alrededor empezó a agrietarse, formándose un agujero enorme, envolviéndole la oscuridad._

"¡Ayuda!" Romano se sentó, jadeando.

Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía en su habitación, su almohada empapada en sudor. Se sintió tan real, casi podía saborear el tomate que España le dio la primera vez. Puede que solo fuese un sueño. No, una pesadilla. Pero estaba basado en su memoria, y el recuerdo estaba alterado por el presente.

Romano miró por la ventana, viendo a España y Veneziano en la huerta, divirtiéndose juntos. No importaba cuanto intentase negarlo, apreciaba a España. España era el único que le había elegido por encima de su hermano. España fue el primero en mostrarle amor. Pero parecía que todo estaba acabado, igual que despertar de un sueño. El recuerdo alterado se volvería realidad, y España le abandonaría pronto.

"Cheh, como si fuese a dejar que eso ocurra. Seré yo el que le abandone" Romano salió de la casa sin que España o Veneziano se diesen cuenta. Recordaba que Francia dijo que podía ir a su casa en cualquier momento, y a pesar de lo molesto que estaba, era su única opción ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Roma~ ¡Venga abajo! ¡Hemos traído muchos tomates deliciosos!" España corrió a la habitación de Romano, para simplemente encontrarla vacía.

"¿Eh? Ita-chan, ¿viste a Romano?" le preguntó España a Italia.

"Ve… no lo creo" Italia hizo memoria y negó con la cabeza.

"¿De verdad? ¿Dónde puede estar?" primero, Romano estaba comportándose raro, y ahora estaba desaparecido. España tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"Ita-chan, lo siento. Pero la cena tendrá que esperar. Tenemos que encontrar a Romano" España dejó caer la cesta de tomates y salió de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh~ ¿Romano? ¿Tanto me extrañaste? Es por eso que viniste a visitarme, ¿verdad?" Francia miró a su invitado, bastante sorprendido de que Romano, el cual acostumbraba a odiarle tanto, viniese a visitarle.

"Cállate, bastardo. Me quedaré aquí durante unos pocos días, te guste o no" replicó Romano de mala gana y entró a casa de Francia y se dirigió hacia la cocina, complaciéndose así mismo con un tomate.

Tenía un sabor de algún modo diferente.

"Déjame adivinar. Estás preocupado por algo, ¿verdad?" Francia se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Romano, y le preguntó.

"No lo estoy. Solo estoy molesto" Romano se dio la vuelta.

"¿Molesto por? ¿Es España?"

"¿Por qué debería preocuparme por él?" gritó Romano y, al mismo tiempo, aplastó el tomate con su mano.

"Lo único que le importa ahora es Veneziano. Va a abandonarme, después de todo" Romano fue bajando la voz a medida que hablaba, su rizo descendiendo debido a su estado de ánimo.

"¿Romano?"

"¿Por qué no importa cuanto lo intente, que los otros prefieren a mi hermano antes que a mí? ¿Por qué España me eligió cuando obviamente quería a Veneziano? ¿Solo para herirme después?" Romano había empezado a llorar y esta vez, no se molestó en contener las lágrimas.

"Así que la incapacidad de España para leer la atmósfera finalmente te ha hecho daño. Ese idiota, ¿qué le dije?" Francia negó con la cabeza con consternación.

"Pero, ¿sabes? España de verdad te ama. Simplemente es estúpido, indeciso, cabezota y así sucesivamente. Si, quizás quiera a Italia, pero siempre serás el número uno para él. No me importa si eliges vivir conmigo, pero al menos deberías aclarar cualquier malentendido" Francia intentó calmar al lloroso Romano.

En ese momento, la puerta de Francia se abrió de golpe por segunda vez y apareció un España ansioso.

"¡Romano! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Por qué viniste aquí sin decírmelo? ¡Estaba tan preocupado!" España entró al comedor de Francia después de encontrar a Romano.

"¿Estás llorando? ¡FRANCIA! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?" España alcanzó sus propias conclusiones y levantó a Francia por el cuello, listo para golpearle.

"¡He-Hey! ¡Espera! ¡No hice esto!" tartamudeó Francia, intentando explicarse con desesperación.

"Como si crey-"

"¡Él no hizo nada, bastardo! ¡Eres tú la razón por la que estoy llorando! ¡Estúpido idiota!" gritó Romano.

"¿Yo?" el agarre de España en la camiseta de Francia se aflojó.

"¡Sí, tú! ¿Por qué estás siquiera aquí? ¡Todo lo que necesitas es a Italia! ¡Así que puedes volver y comer pizza con él ahora!" Romano salió corriendo de casa de Francia, pero, ¿a dónde más podía ir?

"¡Roma! Espera-"

"Dale un descanso, si no quiere que le alcances, no tendrás ninguna posibilidad en absoluto" aconsejó Francia.

"No lo sabré a menos que lo intente" respondió España y salió corriendo por la puerta.

"¿No deberías al menos entender por qué Romano estaba enfadado contigo?" Francia negó con la cabeza una vez más.

Por otra parte, Romano era bastante lento también. ¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta de que quería tanto a España que estaba celoso?

"Eso será divertido de ver" decidió finalmente y cerró la puerta.


	3. Capitulo 3

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 3**

"¿Hola?"

"Bonjour, mi bella dama~ ¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"… Adiós"

"¡A-Ah! ¡No cuelgues! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!" Francia rápidamente fue al punto "Necesito tu ayuda para algo y te aseguro que si no ayudas, te arrepentirás"

"… Tienes cinco segundos" dijo finalmente la voz al otro lado de la línea después de algunas dudas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Romano no podía recordar lo lejos que había corrido y durante cuánto tiempo había estado llorando. Pero suponía que no importaba mientras fuese capaz de escapar de España. En el momento en que estuvo demasiado cansado de correr o llorar, tuvo que detenerse y descansar, pero era una sorpresa donde acabó.

"Mierda, de todos los lugares, tenía que ser aquí" Romano frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor.

Estaba exactamente en el mismo jardín en el que conoció por primera vez a España y la primera vez que probó un tomate. Normalmente, este lugar estaría lleno de sentimientos nostálgicos y una persona normal seguramente sentiría calidez felicidad al estar aquí. Pero ahora, todos le recordaba a España y todo dolía.

"Malentendido… ¿Qué sabe ese bastardo del vino, de todos modos?" murmuró Roano mientras se tumbaba en el trozo de hierba verde, mirando al cielo mientras lograba calmarse un poco y dejaba de llorar.

Si no estaba equivocado, Francia estaba bastante ansioso por conseguir a su hermano pequeño también. Así que no era tan difícil entender que Francia seguramente no le preferiría ahora. Todas esas palabras de consejo y consuelo quizás fuesen un buen modo de decir 'Hey, no quiero a alguien tan inútil como tú en mi casa, así que vuelve a donde quiera que pertenezcas'.

"Lo que sea. Nada bueno viene de vivir con ese pervertido, de todos modos" decidió finalmente Romano.

"Aquí estás" dijo de repente una voz suave mientras Hungría aparecía a la vista de Romano.

"¿Eh? ¿Estabas buscándome?" Romano se sentó, un poco sorprendido.

"¿Esperando a alguien más?" sonrió Hungria.

"Pa-Para nada" negó rápidamente Romano.

"Si tú lo dices. Mmm, creí que Ita-chan me dijo algo de que eras duro con la elección de palabras. Creo que estaba equivocado" Hungria se adelante y se sentó al lado de Romano, en el suelo.

"¿D-De verdad? ¿Te dijo eso?" el ojo de Romano sufrió un tic mientras resistía la tentación de empezar a maldecir a su hermano frente a ella. Después de todo, no estaba para ser golpeado por una sartén.

"Sip. Pero esto no es sobre Ita-chan o alguien más. Estoy aquí para hablar contigo" dijo Hungria mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

"¿Yo?"

"Si, todo es por ti. Aquí, un pequeño regalo para ti" dijo Hungría mientras colocaba dos pastelitos que parecían iguales sobre la mano de Romano.

"Ah, gracias, pero, ¿pastelitos?" ¿Se suponía que tenía que comerlos o algo?

"No son solo unos pastelitos. Son pastelitos rellenos de mermelada. Dale un bocado y dime el sabor" Hungría se acercó más.

Estando totalmente desorientado y con constante temor de ser golpeado por una sartén, Romano dio un bocado al primero pastelillo e inmediatamente vio que estaba relleno de dulce.

"¿Es esto mermelada de fresa?" respondió Romano casi de inmediato.

"¡Buen trabajo! ¡Tus papilas gustativas son asombrosas! Ahora prueba este" Hungría señaló el segundo.

"¿Eh? Pero son iguales. Este tiene mermelada de fresa también" respondió Romano sin pensar.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no le das un mordisco solo para asegurarte?" insistió Hungría.

"D-De acuerdo" Romano mordió el segundo pastelillo contra su voluntad, pero se sorprendió al recibir un regusto amargo esta vez.

"Es también mermelada de fresa, simplemente hice una mermelada con fresas ácidas en su lugar. Romano, ¿no crees que Ita-chan y tú sois como esos dos pastelillos?" Hungría se acercó con esta sorprendente comparación, un poco demasiado sorprendida de que Romano lo entendiese.

"¿Somos pastelillos?"

"Tanto tú como Italia os veis más o menos iguales. Pero ambos sois únicos a vuestra manera. Al igual que Ita-chan es dulce como el relleno de dulce de fresa, y tú eres como el relleno amargo. Algunas personas aman los pasteles dulces, pero para otros, nada puede sustituir la posición de los pasteles amargos en su corazón. ¿Lo entiendes?" explicó Hungría mientras los ojos de Romano se abrían ampliamente, finalmente entendiéndolo todo.

"Entonces, ¿no crees que deberías volver con ese alguien que ama los pasteles amargos más que nada?" le guiñó un ojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Esto ocurrió al mismo tiempo que Hungría estaba invitando a Romano a pasteles._

"¡Oii! ¿Todos esos toros peleando se te han metido en la cabeza? ¿Por qué estás comportándote como uno de esos toros?" Prusia de repente apareció en frente de España, el cual casi chocó contra él.

"Ahora no Prusia, tengo que encontrar a Romano" replicó España en su extraño tono serio, las preocupaciones estaban escritas por todo su rostro.

"-Sigh- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto solo por lo que esa marimacho me dijo? Te diré algo. El asombroso yo te ayudará a buscar a tu hombre después de que te calmes" Prusia prácticamente arrastró a España hasta un banco cercano y le forzó a sentarse en este.

"Te lo dije, este no es el momento para bromas" España estaba enfadándose.

"Hey, solo estoy intentando ayudar. Si sigues actuando como un toro loco, ni siquiera el asombroso yo podrá ayudarte más. Además, ese chico definitivamente huirá de ti de nuevo si simplemente vas contra él" declaró Prusia con orgullo.

"Tú ni siquiera sabes-"

"¡Por supuesto que sé lo que ocurrió! ¿Quién te crees que soy? Pero, ¿qué sabes? ¿Sabes siquiera porqué estaba enfadado contigo? ¿Qué hay de donde estaría ahora? ¿Mmm?" dijo Prusia con su voz de hecho importante.

"¿Qué sabes entonces?" España se calmó un poco.

"Todo lo que tú no sabes. Romano estaba molesto porque pensaba que decidiste elegir a Ita-chan en lugar de a él. Geez, realmente tienes que aprender a leer la atmósfera a veces. Mi viejo me enseñó eso. Puedo darte una lección si me lo suplicas"

"Continúa"

"Básicamente, Romano se siente abandonado y que no es necesitado, así que tendrás que pensar un modo de mostrarle que es importante para ti" instruyó Prusia.

"¿Cómo se hace eso?" España le dio a Prusia una mirada borrosa.

"Tsk, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo en tu lugar? Soy demasiado asombroso para este tipo de cosas" se quejó Prusia "Piensa en las cosas que realmente aprecias de él, y entonces trabaja con eso"

"Algo que aprecio de Romano…"

"¡Sí! Como el que todo el mundo me quiera porque soy simplemente genial e increíble-"

"Sus sonrisas"

"¿Eh?"

"Romano quizás no sonría todo el tiempo, pero sus sonrisas son las mejores. Son como el sol, tan cálidas y brillantes-"

"¡Vale, vale! Pillo la idea. Mmm, creo que esto de algún modo completa mi objetivo. ¡Vamos! Mantendré mi promesa y te ayudaré a encontrar a Romano porque eso es lo que la gente asombrosa hace" Prusia cortó al frase de España y tiró de él para ponerle en pie.

"¡Gracias! Pero necesito ir a por algo antes de eso. ¡Espera aquí! ¡Volveré pronto!" gritó España felizmente mientras corría hacia su casa, dejando solo a Prusia en el sitio.

"Je, ¡ahora esa marimacho tendrá que invitar al asombroso yo a una cena!" sonrió Prusia victoriosamente.


	4. Capitulo 4

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 4**

"¡Romano! ¡Estás aquí!" se escuchó la voz de España mientras Romano se giraba para ver a España y Prusia corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Al fin estáis aquí! ¿Qué os llevó tanto tiempo? ¡Hemos terminado hace mucho tiempo!" se quejó Hungría y sacó su sartén, lista para hacer frente al ataque contra alguien según lo ridícula que fuese la respuesta que fuese a recibir.

"¡Oi-Oii! ¡Deberías bajar eso! ¡El asombroso yo hizo todo a la perfección! Este chico simplemente ha tenido volver a casa para coger algo antes de venir aquí" argumentó Prusia.

"Mmm, creo que no se podía hacer nada, entonces. Venga, vamos, tenemos otras cosas que hacer" Hungría se levantó y arrastró a Prusia por el cuello de la camiseta, caminando lentamente.

"¡Suéltame, marimacho! A diferencia de esa mariquita, (tos-Austria-tos) puedo caminar solo-"

"¡BANG!"

Antes de que Prusia pudiese acabar la frase, la sartén de Hungría ya había aterrizado en él, provocando que perdiese el conocimiento de un solo golpe.

"Eres demasiado ruidoso" dijo Hungría lentamente y continuó arrastrándolo lejos.

Tanto Romano como España los observaron con miedo mientras desaparecían, dejándolos ahí.

"Roma, ¿todavía estás enfadado?" preguntó España mientras se unía a Romano y se sentaba en el suelo a su lado, su pelo ondeando ligeramente por la suave brisa.

"No te hagas ilusiones. No vale la pena estar enfadado por un bastardo como tú" replicó Romano y giró la mirada hacia el suelo.

España suspiró y sonrió sin poder hacer nada más; suponía que Romano estaba todavía enfadado con él, después de todo.

"¿No es el aire fresco aquí?" España respiró profundamente y preguntó.

"No me importa una mierda" Romano parecía muy molesto.

…Ok, esto no iba a ser fácil. Pero este lado de Romano era simplemente demasiado adorable. De hecho, cada lado de Romano era adorable y realmente quería que Romano estuviese con él para siempre. Así que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir que Romano le sonriese de nuevo.

"Hey, ¿recuerdas cuando nos encontramos aquí por primera vez aquí? ¡Eras tan pequeño en ese entonces y absolutamente adorable! Qué lástima que creciste demasiado rápido~ Realmente extraño al Romano pequeño a veces"

"Solamente los bastardos idiotas e inútiles se aferran al pasado" sin embargo, recibió otro comentario sarcástico de Romano, el cual todavía se negaba a mirar a España.

"Fusososo, creo que tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿todavía recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste cuando nos conocimos?" preguntó España mientras Romano alzaba la vista.

"No te di exactamente una respuesta satisfactoria e ese momento, así que te diré mi respuesta a la pregunta ahora. Me gusta Ita-chan, es adorable, bueno y dulce y puedo cocinar pasta realmente buena, y…" España continuó haciendo una lista de los puntos buenos de Italia, descuidando totalmente el hecho de que solamente estaba empeorando las cosas y el rostro de Romano se ensombrecía más y más.

"Pero, amo a Romano. Tu risa, tus regaños, tus comentarios sarcásticos, amo todo de ti" España finalmente llegó al punto principal antes de que Romano se perdiese.

"¡I-Idiota! Diciendo esas cosas, suenas como un pervertido" Romano se sonrojó.

Ayyyyy, se veía tan adorable e irresistible en ese momento.

"¡Jaja! Incluso si el jefe es un pervertido, ¡todavía sigue amando a su hombre de confianza!" se rio España.

"¿Qu-Quién dijo nada sobre ser tu hombre de confianza?" gritó Romano, mostrando su espíritu tsundere.

"Saa, Romano, ¿vendrás a casa conmigo?" España dejó de reírse de golpe y preguntó en un tono amable y suave mientras le tendía su mano.

En ella, había un tomate.

"Lo siento si te he herido sin saberlo, pero eres muy importante para mí. Nadie puede quitarte el puesto de hombre de confianza número uno del jefe. Entonces, ¿puedes darle otra oportunidad al jefe, por favor?"

Romano no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer a continuación. Este escenario era demasiado familiar para él. Pero estaba asustado de que fuese como su sueño, tenía miedo de salir herido de nuevo.

Sintiendo las dudas de Romano, España simplemente sonrió y sacó otro tomate – no, un chocolate con forma de tomate, envuelto en papel rojo y verde.

"Además, ¿serías mi Valentín para hoy? El jefe se tomó mucho tiempo para que el chocolate se viese así, así que estaría muy triste si fuese rechazado" preguntó España con un tono suave.

Eso era todo lo que Roma podía soportar, abrazando con fuerza a España de repente, rompiendo a llorar al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué TE LLEVO TANTO TIEMPO, BASTARDO? ¡LOS CHOCOLATES DEL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN SE SUPONE QUE TIENEN QUE SER CON FORMA DE CORAZÓN, IDIOTA!" lloraba y se quejaba Romano al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento, me aseguraré de darte uno con forma de corazón el próximo año" España, recuperándose de la conmoción causada por el repentino abrazo, sonrió y abrazó a Romano también.

"¡Nadie te ha pedido chocolate, idiota!" Romano no olvidaba sus comentarios sarcásticos ni siquiera en un momento como este.

"Si, si, el jefe es el que quiere darte chocolates" replicó España.

Su hombre de confianza ya no estaba enfadado.


	5. Capitulo 5

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Disculpad la tardanza, los estudios me han absorbido y más con exámenes y trabajos. Por suerte, ya soy totalmente libre, al menos hasta nuevo aviso pero seguramente no tenga problemas en subir como se debe de ahora en adelante. A no ser que se me olvide xDDD

Intentaré que no suceda. Lo siento de veras por dejarlo estancado taaaaanto tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 5**

"Ve~~ He perdido a hermano mayor España, después de todo" murmuró Italia mientras vagaba por los alrededores, viéndose más bien perdido.

"Me pregunto cómo está Fratello ahora. Espero que pueda dejar de estar enfadado con hermano mayor España…" Italia se detuvo y miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se había desviado hacia el bosque de algún modo.

"Ve~ Está oscureciendo, debería volver a casa. Ahh~ y pensar que me estoy perdiendo el Día de San Valentín y todos los chocolates por Fratello… Qué deprimente" suspiró Italia y caminó de vuelta a casa.

Pero a pesar de los muchos intentos, todavía acababa en el mismo sitio donde empezó. En otras palabras, se había perdido. Hambriento y asustado, Italia sacó su móvil y rápidamente marcó el número de Alemania.

Sin embargo, después de las incontables llamadas, nadie cogió el teléfono. Había muchas razones posibles, la falta de señal en el bosque, que quizás Alemania estaba lejos o no tenía su móvil con él, que el móvil de Alemania se había quedado sin batería, que Alemania no se molestase por ello…

"¡No! Alemania nunca haría eso, quizás es solo que no tiene su móvil con él. Probaré con Japón entonces, siempre lleva su teléfono con él sin importar lo que haga" Italia negó con la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y marcar el número de Japón seguidamente.

Nadie lo cogió tampoco.

Eso era, su última esperanza de salir de ahí estaba rota y destrozada. Nadie se daría cuenta seguramente de que se había ido, en primer lugar. La única persona que se preocupaba por él estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia vida. Sentado en una roca, Italia recordaba cómo era así antes, cuando no era más que una presa para los otros países, luchando muchas veces, siendo abandonado de nuevo. En realidad, a nadie le importaba cómo se sentía.

Algunas veces realmente sentía envidia de Romano, al menos Romano siempre tenía a España si necesitaba ayuda. Pero él prácticamente no tenía a nadie de quién depender. Bueno, hasta que conoció a Alemania mientras estaba disfrazado de hada de una caja de tomates. Pero el vulnerable sentimiento no se iría; el sentimiento de que Alemania le abandonaría pronto estaba siempre cazándole. Después de todo, era débil, y había causado problemas a Alemania una y otra vez.

Si, Alemania quizás le consideraba su amigo, pero en el fondo, Alemania seguramente querría que se fuese. Japón era muy bueno con él también, siempre el responsable que se hacía cargo de los problemas que ni siquiera Alemania podía resolver. Pero no podía entender a Japón, excepto que a Japón no le gustaba el concepto de saludar con un abrazo y un beso.

"Quizás estarían mejor sin mí. Alemania tiene la fuerza y Japón el cerebro. Todo lo que tengo es… pasta" Italia se abrazó las rodillas y hundió la cabeza, sintiéndose deprimido.

Sip, sin él, la mayor parte de los problemas no habrían sucedido. Sin él, Alemania tendría menos cosas de las que preocuparse. Sin él, Alemania y Japón podrían tener la posibilidad de crear algo super genial en lugar de tener que cuidarle. Sin él… Sin él… Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

"Creo que tendré que quedarme en el bosque desde ahora. Nadie se ha dado cuenta realmente de que he desaparecido, ¿verdad? Nadie tiene tiempo libre para que le importe, de todos modos. ¿Verdad?" Italia sonrió mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

El miedo con el que pensaba que había tenido éxito al combatir, el miedo de estar solo y ser olvidado, era más fuerte que antes.

"¡ITALIA! ¿ESTÁS AQUÍ?"

De repente, un grito bien alto rompió el silencio mientras Italia se levantaba. Ese grito… nunca podría olvidar esa voz.

"¡ITALIA-KUN! ¡POR FAVOR, GRITA PARA QUE PODAMOS LOCALIZARTE!" esta vez había otra voz; también estaba llena de preocupación.

"Alemania…" Italia podía sentir como temblaba.

"¡ITALIA! ¡SI NO RESPONDES AHORA, VAS A CORRER 10 VUELTAS CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE!"

"Japón…" se limpió las lágrimas secas.

"¡ITALIA-KUN! ¡POR FAVOR, ESFUERCESE!"

"¡ALEMANIA! ¡JAPÓN! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¿PODÉIS ESCUCHARME?" gritó Italia con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡POR AQUÍ!" esta vez era Alemania, seguido por sus pasos frenéticos, entonces el silbido de la katana mientras cortaba las plantas del camino.

En cuestión de minutos, Alemania y Japón habían llegado a donde estaba Italia.

"¡Italia! ¡Eso van a ser 10 vueltas para ti!" ordenó Alemania, pero obviamente estaba aliviado de ver a Italia todavía de una pieza.

"Italia-kun, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido en algún lado?" Japón se apresuró y miró a Italia con preocupación.

"Nop, estoy bien ahora, ya que ambos habéis aparecido" Italia le sonrió a Japón de manera tranquilizadora.

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Japón le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ah, pero, ¿por qué estáis los dos aquí? No pude hablar con vosotros por teléfono, y…" pensé que no os preocupabais por mí.

"España llamó y nos dijo donde podrías estar después de que Romano se sintiese algo mal" respondió Alemania y cogió el teléfono de mano de Italia "Italia, ¿cómo vas a llamar con un teléfono que ni siquiera tiene tarjeta SIM?"

"Ve~~ Jeje, creo que estaba tan asustado que lo olvidé…" Italia se rascó la nuca y sonrió con timidez.

"De cualquier modo, vamos a salir de aquí e ir a casa de Japón. Tenemos algunas cosas sin terminar de hacer" dijo Alemania mientras lideraba el camino.

"¡Mm! ¡Gracias! ¡A los dos!" Italia se aferró al brazo de Alemania por un lado y al de Japón por el otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, entonces, ya que no podemos celebrar el día de San Valentín, celebraremos el día de la amistad" Japón sonrió mientras servía los platos en la mesa.

"Wa~ ¡Japón! ¡Se ve tan delicioso! ¡Incluso hay pasta!" Italia miró la mesa de comida con ojos brillantes (si, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir).

"Entonces, por favor, sírvete. Alemania-san, ¿no tienes algo que darle a Italia-kun?" sonrió Japón.

"¿Ve? ¿Yo?" Italia miró a Alemania con anticipación.

"Mmm… sí. Italia, a pesar de que nuestros días de guerra han acabado, los tres siempre seremos buenos amigos. Así que… aquí" Alemania tartamudeó y finalmente puso la caja envuelta en manos de Italia.

"¡Gracias! ¡Eso es tan bueno por tu parte! Pero deberíais haberme dicho de esto. No preparé nada…" Italia sentía que era algo injusto para Japón y Alemania.

"Solo sigue sonriendo, entonces. Eso sería el mejor regalo para ambos" replicó Japón y le guiñó el ojo a Italia, el cual inmediatamente entendió lo que quería decir.

Aun así, ¿cómo es que Japón adivinó lo que estaba pensando tan fácilmente?

"¡Mmm! ¡Desde ahora! ¡Sonreiré incluso más solo por los dos!" aceptó Italia inmediatamente.

"De acuerdo, vamos a comer. Estoy hambriento" dijo Alemania finalmente.

"¡Si, señor! Ah, Romano me envió un mensaje" Italia bajó la cuchara y sacó el teléfono pitando de su bolsillo.

Después de leer el mensaje, Italia no pudo evitar el amar a su hermano incluso más ahora y rápidamente envió una docena de gracias a Romano.

"¿Qué dice en el mensaje?" preguntó Alemania.

"Nada. ¡Ahh! ¡El sushi de Japón es tan bueno!" Italia cambio de tema.

Alemania suspiró y sonrió sin poder evitarlo; suponía que no podía entender todavía a Italia por completo.

" _No lo olvides, yo soy Italia también. Puedo sentir toda esa mierda negativa como lo haces tú. Idiota, ¿cuándo te he dicho que te rindas tan fácilmente? Me harás, el hermano mayor, parecer el malo. Si te atreves a hacer eso de nuevo, te golpearé hasta que vuelvas a ser tu mismo – Romano"_


	6. Capitulo 6

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Disculpadme por tardar tanto en actualizar, he tenido muy malas semanas a nivel personal y se me junto con un salón manga (soy cosplayer también, así que tuve que ponerme a trabajar en el traje xDD) que tuve antes y, bueno, digamos que no han sido las mejores circunstancias. No sé cuántas personas seguís esta cuenta o leéis los fanfics que traduzco, pero solo quiero que sepáis que no voy a abandonar ninguno ni voy a dejar de subir nuevos.

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~! Y, como recompensa, ¡doble subida!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 6**

"¡Arg! ¡Ese molesto jefe! Como si pensase que echarle el trabajo encima a Veneziano no era suficiente, ¡ahora me está volviendo un esclavo también! ¿Cómo diablos voy a acabar todo este jodido trabajo en una semana?" se quejaba Romano mientras tiraba su pobre e inocente bolígrafo al suelo con tal fuerza que se rompió en dos.

Descansando la cabeza sobre el escritorio con papeleo, Romano empezó un calendario de trabajo y suspiró. Solamente tres días más pasaron antes de que marcase los días que llegaban y nada había sido hecho para las preparaciones. ¿Debería empezar ahora? Pero el trabajo y el estúpido reporte y…

Era la hora de la siesta.

"Maldición, ¿por qué me molesto siquiera?" Romano rodó los ojos y golpeó el calendario para tirarlo. Genial, ahora estaba fuera de su visión, no había absolutamente nada de lo que preocuparse y podría tomar su siesta sin preocupaciones. Al diablo con el papeleo, se lo encasquetaría a Veneziano después.

Cuando Romano despertó de su siesta, eran ya las 5 de la tarde; había dormido cinco horas seguidas y se encontraba en la cama en lugar de en el escritorio. Mierda, ¿dormí andando o algo?

"Roma~ ¡al fin estás despierto! El Jefe te encontró durmiendo en el escritorio y decidió llevarte a tu cama. Justo a tiempo también, iba a pedirte de ir a recoger tomates conmigo para la cena más tarde" España se asomó desde fuera a la habitación de Romano y preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"¡No entres simplemente a mi habitación y me mueves de aquí para allá, bastardo! Puedes ir a coger tus malditos tomates por tu cuenta; tengo que resolver algunas cosas con Veneziano" como arreglar el tiempo de reunión y volcarle en toda la documentación incompleta a él.

"Si tú lo dices" España echó una mirada a la pila de trabajo en el escritorio de Romano y decidió no molestarle más. Pero antes de irse…

"Pero Roma~"

"¿Qué?"

"No intentes darle todo tu trabajo a Ita-chan, ¿de acuerdo? Parece estar bastante cansado y estresado estos días. De hecho, deberías ir a verle si t-"

Una almohada aterrizó en el rostro de España con una precisión perfecta.

"No necesito tu consejo sobre cómo tratar a mi hermano y si no desapareces de mi vista en este preciso momento, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas" estalló Romano, molesto simplemente por el hecho de que España estuviese cuidando tanto de Veneziano cuando se supone que era su trabajo.

Por otra parte, ¿Veneziano se veía cansado y estresado?

Eso era algo nuevo incluso para él.

Después de que España se hubiese ido la huerta de tomates, Roma suspiró y levantó de la cama, cogiendo su chaqueta y corriendo fuera de casa. Veneziano era su hermano, después de todo, y tenía la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que su estúpido hermano se estaba comportando con normalidad.

Pero antes de eso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Romano-kun? Qué rara ocasión para que me visites. Por favor, pasa y ponte cómodo. ¿Querrías algo de té y aperitivos?" saludó Japón mientras Romano se sentaba en un cojín y miraba alrededor; la habitación de Japón estaba más limpia y vacía de lo que pensaba que estaría.

"Ah, está bien. Solo estoy aquí para preguntarte dos cosas. La primera es sobre Veneziano" dijo Romano rápidamente y detuvo a Japón de apresurarse hacia la cocina para coger los aperitivos.

"¿Mmm? ¿Italia-kun? ¿Qué le sucede?" Japón se sentó en el cojín opuesto al de Romano y preguntó mientras ladeaba su cabeza ligeramente.

"Bueno, España me dijo que Veneziano se veía cansado y estresado así que…" Romano se rascó la cabeza incómodamente.

"Romano-kun, ¿podría ser que estés preocupado por Italia-kun?" preguntó Japón con curiosidad mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por una persona estúpida e inútil como él? ¡Simplemente lo encuentro extraño!" argumentó Romano de un modo poco convincente.

"Hai, te creo" sonrió Japón y agitó la mano "Entonces, por favor, relájate un poco"

"Sin embargo, me temo que estás en lo cierto. Italia- kun parece… no ser el mismo desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Su jefe no les dio mucho trabajo?"

Romano asintió. Una vez más, no podía estar seguro ya que siempre dejaba las cosas administrativas y aburridas a su hermano. ¿Podría ser que su jefe realmente les diese mucho más trabajo esta vez, que incluso se las arregló para estresar al siempre despreocupado Veneziano?

"Mmm, sugeriría que hablases un poco con él, si no es demasiado problema"

"Ah, gracias. Pensaré en ello" respondió Romano.

Genial, si incluso Japón decía que Veneziano parecía cansado y estresado, entonces algo debía estar mal. Mierda, mejor que su jefe no fuese la razón de la extraña actitud de su hermano.

"Por cierto, Romano-kun, dijiste que tenías dos cosas que preguntarme. ¿Quizás pueda saber cuál es la segunda?" preguntó Japón, más interesado.

"¿Ah? Mmm…verás…" tartamudeó Romano.


	7. Capitulo 7

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

w0

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 7**

"Ve… Quiero comer pasta…" murmuró Italia con la poca fuerza que tenía y alzó la mirada hacia el reloj colgado en la pared del estudio, sólo para darse cuenta de que había estado trabajando durante 5 horas. Pero su pila de trabajo sin terminar parecía…intacta.

"Mmm…parece que tendré trabajar aún más" suspiró Italia y volvió a mirar hacia la pila de papeles, que iban desde cosas complicadas que iban a ser traídas durante la conferencia mundial, hasta algunos simples como organizar un cambio en la recolección de impuestos y cosas así.

Esto… esto era porque tanto él como su hermano eran Italia, así que esa abrumadora cantidad de trabajo no clamaría como víctima mortal por trabajar a un solo individuo. Pero el hecho de que su hermano siempre huía de las reuniones y le dejaba todo el trabajo a él, no era exactamente de ayuda. Todo se reducía a que él hiciese el trabajo por completo al final.

"Ve… algunas veces de verdad desearía que fratello hiciese lo que se le dio en vez de dármelo a la fuerza…" se quejó Italia. Pero no podía realmente quejarse a nadie o hablar con Romano de esto; no quería que Romano supiese lo irresponsable que era como hermano cuando él mismo pensaba que hacía un trabajo brillante. Si, decirle a Romano que era un hermano horrible sería peor que cualquier crítica en el mundo. Además, su hermano tampoco es que fuese realmente malo. Quizás fuese ruidoso y grosero y totalmente irresponsable y nunca se preocupase de cómo se sentía y – ¿a dónde quería llegar con esto?

"Creo que tendré que esforzarme más… pero estoy tan cansado que incluso las palabras en el papel parecen estar bailando…" Italia se frotó los ojos y miró el papel de nuevo, pero las palabras se negaban a quedarse quietas.

"Mmm… solo 5 minutos no hará daño…" con eso, , Italia se rindió en resistirse a la tentación de dormir mientras dejaba caer todo y se quedaba dormido en el sitio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Veneziano! ¡Abre, soy yo!" gritó Romano con impaciencia mientras llamaba a la puerta, solamente recibiendo el silencio.

Eso es raro; normalmente Veneziano abriría la puerta en seguida e inmediatamente le arrastraría dentro por algo de té y todo eso. Pero estaba seguro que Veneziano estaba en casa hoy… ¿Podría ser que hubiese ocurrido algo?

"¡Veneziano! ¡Si no abres la puerta ahora, voy a tirarla abajo!" Romano apretó el puño y aumentó el volumen, preocupado de poder tener razón.

Todavía no había respuesta desde el interior de la casa.

"Mierda, ¿por qué me molesto siquiera en llamar?" maldijo Romano y dio un paso atrás, entonces alzó su pierna y con una rápida, limpia y poderosa patada, mando a la inocente puerta al suelo con un ruido sordo, convirtiéndose en otra víctima del mal genio de Romano.

Corriendo hacia el estudio, Romano casi se resbaló cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no respondía a la puerta, no porque hubiese sucedido algo malo, sino porque estaba dormido con el rostro hundido en sus brazos. ¿Qué cojones? Le había hecho cargar como uno de los toros de España por nada.

"Maldición. ¡Oi! ¡Veneziano! ¡Duerme en la cama!" regaló Romano mientras le daba un golpe de karate en la cabeza a Veneziano sin piedad, provocando que este se moviera un poco y empezase a hacer ruidos raros.

De acuerdo… Normalmente, el golpe de karate sería capaz de despertarle.

"¡Veneziano! Despierta ya y hazme la cena. Tengo hambre por el viaje hasta aquí desde casa de España" se quejó Romano mientras sacudía a Veneziano un poco, seguidamente con más fuerza cuando eso no fue suficiente para despertar a Veneziano.

Pero cuando Romano vio el rostro de Veneziano después de todos sus intentos fallidos para despertarle, se llevó el susto de su vida. Veneziano estaba muy rojo y estaba jadeando ligeramente, su pelo estaba empapado de sudor e incluso su rizo parecía que estaba marchito. Eso no era una buena señal.

"OH DIOS – ¡MIERDA! ¡Veneziano! ¿Estás bien?" Romano entró en pánico y se acercó para tocar la frente de Veneziano, solamente para descubrir que estaba ardiendo "¡Mierda! ¡Veneziano! ¡Deja de asustarme y despierta de una puta vez!"

"¿…Fratello…?" Veneziano se esforzó por abrir los ojos y murmuró en tono muy débil.

"¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Estás bien? ¡Tu rostro está literalmente como un tomate!" exclamó Romano.

"Ve… ¿Por qué de repente se siente tan cálido…?" Veneziano intentó levantarse, solamente para caer en su asiento de nuevo debido a la falta de fuerza.

"¡Joder! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Parece como si un maldito coche te hubiese atropellado! ¿Alguien vino aquí y te golpeó o algo?" despotricó Romano mientras ayudaba al débil Veneziano a levantarse e ir a su cuarto.

Lo sabía, simplemente debería haberse quedado en casa y pretender que España estaba equivocado en vez de creer en él y venir aquí a ver como estaba su hermano. Genial, ahora tendría que cuidar de su molesto hermano en lugar de encargarse del jodido papeleo o trabajar en las preparaciones para el día marcado.


	8. Capitulo 8

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Creía que había sido la semana pasada cuando subí los capítulos y resulta que fue hace dos…Qué despiste aunque no me extraña, estando como estoy con la alergia, no tengo cabeza para muchas cosas. Decidme que odiáis esta temporada tanto como yo, por favor xDDD

Esta vez no habrá doble actualización. La última vez fue a modo de compensación por haberos dejado tanto tiempo esperando, que me supo bastante mal. Y, bueno, quiero intentar volver a mi propósito inicial de subir fanfics (ya sean actualizaciones, nuevos o oneshots) una vez a la semana, aunque no sé si será posible en estos momentos pero bueno, por intentarlo que no quede.

Y ahora, ¡a disfrutar del capítulo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 8**

"¡Italia-kun, por favor, tómate esas medicinas, te harán sentir mejor" ofreció Japón, sosteniendo una taza de agua en una mano y unas tabletas en la otra.

"Ve… Pero saben terriblemente amargas" Italia le lanzó una mirada a las tabletas y se quejó infantilmente.

"Pero si quieres sentirte mejor, tienes que tomarlas. Los 39 grados de fiebre no bajarán por si solos" insistió Japón, pero cuando Italia se ponía cabezota, nadie podía cambiar mucho su mentalidad, ni siquiera cuando Japón le ofrecía algunos de sus caramelos hechos a mano.

"Mierda, ¿no puedes ser un poco más cooperativo? Vas a tomarte esas medicinas incluso si tengo que metértelas a la fuerza" Romano, el cual estaba de pie a un lado mientras Japón atendía a Italia, finalmente se molestó, de nuevo.

"¡Ve!" Italia se asustó y escondió su rostro bajo las mantas mientras Japón se giraba y miraba a Romano.

"¡Romano-kun! Esta no es la manera de tratar a una persona enferma. Por favor, sé más amable tanto en tu modo de comportarte como de hablar" le reprendió Japón con rostro serio.

"¿Cómo cojones es esto mi culpa? ¡Es él quien está causando todos los problemas! ¿Qué idiota se enfermó por su cuenta al hacer demasiado trabajo?" argumentó Romano.

"¿Quizás deba preguntar quién fue la razón de que Italia-kun hiciese el doble de trabajo del que se suponía que tenía que hacer?" Japón alzó una ceja.

"D-…" Romano fue cogido con la guardia baja, su rostro enrojeciéndose; odiaba admitirlo, pero era parcialmente, solo parcialmente, su culpa que Veneziano se enfermase.

"De cualquier modo, me temo que tengo algunas otras cosas que hacer y no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. Estaré de vuelta después de terminarlas, Italia-kun, por favor, descansa por el momento" Japón se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, sacando a Romano con él.

"¡Mm! ¡Lo haré! Gracias por venir aquí a cuidar de mí, Japón. Oh, saluda a Alemania de mi parte si lo ves más tarde" Italia apareció de debajo de su manta, sonriendo y despidiéndose de Japón con la mano, el cual correspondió el gesto suavemente, cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Romano-kun, por favor, cuidad bien de Italia-kun mientras estoy fuera. Tendrás que asegurarte de que toma sus medicinas y, por favor, cocina algo ligero y nutritivo para Italia-kun mañana. Traje algunos ingredientes para avena y pasta, por si acaso Italia-kun insiste en ello. Por favor… Solo aguanta aquí hasta que vuelva" Japón no se atrevió a apuntar muy alto, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Romano.

"¡Lo pillo! No es como si nunca hubiese cuidado de personas enfermas antes. ¡Pregunta a España!" replicó Romano con impaciencia.

… Bueno, ese era el problema. España solamente tenía un resfriado, lo cual acabó en un envenenamiento por comida después del 'plato especial' de Romano, el cual Romano forzó a comer a España, insistiendo que le curaría al momento… Por otro lado, eso fue cuando Romano era todavía joven. Así que quizás, ahora que era un adolescente, podría al menos…

"Por favor, hazlo lo mejor que puedas" Japón renunció a la posibilidad.

"¿Quieres dejar de molestar e irte ya? Si las cosas se ponen realmente mal, te llamaré y después a la ambulancia, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Así que ten un poco de jodida fe en mí!" gritó Romano y empujó a Japón fuera de casa, bloqueando desde dentro.

"…Rezo para que Italia-kun pueda sobrevivir a esto" suspiró Japón y miró su reloj.

Genial, gracias a la llamado sorpresa de Romano, iba a llegar tarde a la reunión.

"Ahh…esto es malo, debería darme prisa. Inglaterra-san siempre es muy puntual, no sería apropiado hacerle esperar" murmuró Japón y aceleró el paso "Además, tendré que hacer unos pocos viajes para ayudar a Romano-kun a preparar el día marcado…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Veneziano, estoy entrando" Romano golpeó la puerta de la habitación antes de entrar, sosteniendo las dos mismas cosas; una taza de agua y unas tabletas.

"Ve~ gracias por venir a cuidarme, fratello. Lo siento por haberte causado tantos problemas" se disculpó Veneziano y luchó para sentarse en su cama; su fiebre se negaba a bajar y estaba quitándole las fuerzas.

"Ahora vamos a aclarar las cosas. Estoy cuidando de ti para no tener que hacer todo ese estúpido papeleo mientras estás enfermo, estoy haciendo esto por mí, ¿vale? Segundo, si realmente lo sientes por quitarme mi valioso tiempo, entonces sé un jodido hombre y tomate tus medicinas ya" Romano extendió las dos cosas justo enfrente del rostro de Veneziano.

"¡Pero están realmente amargas! Tú te negaste a tomarlas también cuando te las di cuando estuviste enfermo la última vez…" se quejó Veneziano con un tono suave.

"Soy el mayor, así que tienes que hacerme caso. Rápida antes de que decida ayudarte" Romano sintió su ojo contraerse.

"Ve… Creo que realmente no tengo elección…" a menos que estuviese listo para morir a manos de su propio hermano.

Con eso en mente, Veneziano cogió una de las pastillas y se tapó la nariz, tragándola con algo de agua. Una dentro, quedaban cinco más… Mientras Veneziano iba por su segunda, Romano perdió la paciencia y metió las cinco en la boca de Veneziano sin estar preparado y vertió forzosamente el contenido de la taza de agua en esta.

"Ya está, todo hecho" juntando sus manos, Romano tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Veneziano tosía por el agua mientras el amargo sabor de las pastillas le sacaba un doloroso ceño fruncido al rostro.

…Pobre chico.

"¿Ves? No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?" Romano sonrió y palmeó a Veneziano en la cabeza y milagrosamente hizo que Veneziano dejase de toser directamente.

… ¿Su hermano acababa de palmearle la cabeza de un modo super amoroso y amable…? Eso no podía ser verdad, ¿cierto…? ¿Era solo su imaginación? ¡Sip! Eso debía ser; ¡la fiebre estaba haciendo un desastre en su cerebro! ¿Cómo podría ser su hermano así de amable y maternal?

"Ah, deberías dormir ahora. Son ya las diez de la noche y la medicina tardará un poco de tiempo en hacer efecto. Mientras tanto, tendré que llamar a España de que me voy a quedar aquí durante un tiempo" ordenó Romano mientras literalmente empujaba a Veneziano a la cama y le colocaba la manta al nivel del cuello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ve~ ¿fratello?" llamó de repente Veneziano después de diez minutos de silencio, girándose para mirar a Romano, el cual estaba sentado en una silla justo al lado de su cama.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" Romano alzó la mirada de su móvil y miró a Veneziano.

"Mmmm… no puedo dormir. Por favor, ¿podrías cantarme una nana?" suplicó Veneziano.

"Ni hablar" se negó Romano de inmediato.

"Ve… Eso pensé…" Veneziano sonaba más bien decepcionado mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

La habitación se quedó en silencio de nuevo y el único sonido era el que hacía Veneziano al toser y moverse.

"…" Romano no pudo evitar el mirar a la persona super molesta que deberías estar durmiendo ahora.

"-sigh- Si canto una nana, ¿te quedarás tranquilo y te dormirás?" Romano no estaba seguro de que era lo que le hizo rendirse; la expresión decepcionada de su hermano y su tono super débil y patético.

Al oír esto, Veneziano se giró inmediatamente hacia Romano con los ojos brillantes de esperanza mientras asentía sin dudarlo.

"Bien, creo que una no hará daño" haría una excepción por Veneziano ya que estaba enfermo esta vez. Solamente durante un poco de tiempo.

"Ve~~ ¡Gracias!" Veneziano sonrió ampliamente.

Romano suspiró y respiró hondo "Fa la ninna, fa la nanna. Nella braccia della mamma. Fa la ninna del bambin, Fa la nanna bambin bel…"

…

…

"¿Fratello?" preguntó Veneziano, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Abriendo los ojos, Veneziano miró a Romano, el cual había caído en un increíble sueño mientras se encorvaba sobre la silla, antes de que fuese capaz de acabar la nana.

"Eso es raro… siempre te quedas dormido después de mi…" seguramente hacerse cargo de él era agotador.

Veneziano sonrió cálidamente con el pensamiento de lo mucho que su hermano se preocupaba por él, a pesar de que tenía un modo raro de demostrarlo. Estaba tan ocupado asegurándose de que él (Veneziano) estuviese lo suficientemente cómodo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

Incorporándose, Veneziano usó toda la energía y fuerza que tenía y se esforzó para mover a Romano a la mitad vacía de su cama, asegurándose de no despertarle. Cuando finalmente había conseguido meter a Romano en la cama, Veneziano había agotado toda su fuerza restante y simplemente cayó de nuevo en la cama al lado de Romano y empezó a dormitar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la casa, en la suave y cómoda cama, los dos hermanos dormían profundamente.

Fuera de la casa, en el oscuro cielo azul, dos estrellas brillaban con fuerza una al lado de la otra…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Verificación del tiempo: 12/3/2012, 11.59 pm.

Dos días más hasta el día marcado…


	9. Capitulo 9

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de este fanfic y me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando y, del mismo modo, muchas gracias a las pocas personas que comentáis. Parece una tontería pero un comentario cuando se hace algo así, significa mucho. Pensad que es algo que lleva tiempo y dedicación, a pesar de posibles errores que pueda haber. Son horas y horas invertidas, hecho de manera gratuita para que podáis disfrutar de ellos y un simple comentario es toda una recompensa así que, de todo corazón: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 9**

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Veneziano! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? La gente normal se toma sus medicinas y despierta sintiéndose mejor, ¡no estando igual que antes!" regañó Romano con enfado mientras señalaba la lectura del termómetro, en la cual se leía 38 grados.

"Lo siento… pero no es exactamente lo mismo; la temperatura bajó por uno" Veneziano señaló con sus dedos índice juntos. ¿Debería decirle a Romano que su fiebre seguramente no bajó completamente porque estaba ocupado tirando de la manta para colocarla sobre Romano ayer en la noche que se había olvidado de si mismo…?

"¡NO CUENTA MIENTRAS ESTÉS AUN ENFERMO! Mierda, iré a por medicina y espero que funcione esta vez" estalló Romano y salió de la habitación, volviendo con una taza de agua y la medicina.

Habiendo aprendido de su experiencia anterior, Veneziano ni siquiera se resistió un poco y cogió las pastillas obedientemente, eso puso una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Romano durante un par de segundos, por lo que casi fue imperceptible.

"Bien, ahora descansa" ordenó Romano.

"¿Ve…? Pero acabo de despertar, no hay manera de que sea capaz de quedarme dormido de nuevo. ¿No puedo al menos comer algo? Es casi mediodía" preguntó Veneziano y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente "Realmente extraño tu cocina~"

"Vale, pero mejor que duermas después de eso o te noquearé yo" Romano cedió una vez más y se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejando a un Veneziano extremadamente encantado, radiante de felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Romano entró en la cocina vacía, se sorprendió al encontrar un recipiente sellado que contenía gachas, una nota pegada al contenedor.

"¿Mmm? Todavía está caliente" murmuró Romano para sí mismo mientras abría la nota y la leía:

 _Romano-kun,_

 _Soy Japón. Ya que olvidaste cerrar la puerta trasera, decidí venir después de terminar con la reunión y me sentí aliviado de encontrar el lugar todavía en su sitio. Viendo que tanto tú como Italia-kun estaban durmiendo profundamente, decidí no molestaros y preparé las gachas para que Italia-kun las coma o tú si tienes hambre. Por favor, aun así, ten cuidado, quizás todavía esté muy caliente._

 _Lo siento muchísimo por no ser capaz de estar aquí, a pesar de todo, me temo que algunos planes se pusieron en marcha y quizás no sea capaz de venir a visitar a Italia-kun durante todo el día. Por favor, cuida bien de él y llámame si cualquier cosa va mal. De algún modo lo intentaré. Muchísimas gracias, y buena suerte._

 _Japón_

 _P.D.: por favor, ven a mi casa a las cinco de hoy, he encontrado la solución al segundo problema con el que me pediste ayuda._

Alzando la mirada de la nota extremadamente larga y bien escrita sobre el recipiente lleno de gachas, Romano sonrió. Genial, ahora que no tenía que cocinar, le había salvado de mucho trabajo y problemas.

"¡Hey, Veneziano! Japón hizo algo de gachas para ti" llevando un bol lleno de estas, dijo Romano mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Veneziano.

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Eso está bien…" Veneziano estaba de algún modo decepcionado.

"…No me mires así. No voy a cocinar para ti cuando la comida está justo aquí. Cómetelo o déjalo"

"Mm… está bien" reticentemente, Veneziano cogió de mala gana el cuenco de gachas de Romano "Realmente quiero la pasta de fratello…" murmuró por lo bajo.

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?"

"¿Eh? Mmm, estaba diciendo que Japón fue muy bueno al cocinar para mí, a pesar de estar tan ocupado" Veneziano soltó la mentira con una sonrisita tímida y bajó la mirada hacia su bol de gachas una vez más.

No es que no le gustase la cocina de Japón. De hecho, la cocina de Japón sabía seguramente mejor que la de Romano. Pero simplemente quería probar la cocina de su hermano, recordar ese sabor especial y sentirlo una vez más. Después de todo, sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que su hermano había cocinado para él.

Tomando en cuenta todo eso, Romano sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo de nuevo. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tenía una debilidad por Veneziano, y verle con esa expresión triste no era exactamente divertido. Mierda, ¿por qué diablos tenía que preocuparse tanto por su estúpido e inútil hermano?

Agarrando la parte de abajo del cuenco, Romano miró a otro lado y dijo "Ya que obviamente no tienes apetito, creo que puedo hacer una excepción y cocinarte algo… NO ES QUE SEAS ESPECIAL O ALGO Y SI TE ATREVES PEDIRME COCINAR DE NUEVO EN EL FUTURO, TE MATARÉ PERSONALMENTE"

"¡Mm! ¡Muchííísimas gracias fratello!" Veneziano sonrió cálidamente mientras Romano se sonrojaba visiblemente.

Mierda, tenía que deshacerse de esa debilidad, rápido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así que después de conseguir que Veneziano se comiese el plato de pasta con el que había pasado una hora, Romano forzó a Veneziano para que volviese a dormir y empezó a limpiar la casa. (Solamente se las arregló para desordenarla más y rendirse después de media hora. Entonces, después de darse cuenta de que no era lo que se suponía que sería, empezó a limpiar de nuevo y después de dos horas, finalmente se las arregló para solucionar el lío que había armado.)

Cuando dieron las cinco, Romano se arrastró cansadamente hacia la casa de Japón y pasó otras dos lentas y agotadoras horas preparando el día marcado, siendo reprendido por Japón por cada error que cometía y/o cada maldición y palabrota que escuchaba. (Gritó que se rendía alrededor de treinta veces, pero ya que Japón estaba a cargo, acabó medio vivo, pero se las arregló para conseguir que las cosas estuviesen listas.)

Por último, cuando fueron las ocho, volvió a casa de Veneziano y se alegró de ver que Veneziano estaba todavía profundamente dormido y su fiebre había bajado también. Ahora podía demostrar lo responsable que era Japón. Pero el día no había acabado para él todavía mientras se sentaba a la mesa y empezaba con la pila de papeleo.

Si, has leído bien; Romano realmente se sentó por voluntad propia y empezó a hacer su trabajo.

"Ahh, diablos, ¡ese jodido jefe nos está haciendo hacer todo! ¿Quié diablos le pide a una ciudad que decida la cantidad de impuestos que cobrar?" se quejó Romano mientras tiraba otro papel al montón de 'acabados'.

Sin embargo, a pesar del extraño duro trabajo de Romano y su persistencia, la pila de 'inacabados' no daba señales de disminuir, a pesar de que ya eran las 12 de la noche; después de 4 horas de duro trabajo… Romano finalmente entendió como todo ese papeleo pudo enfermar a su hermano.

"Ah, mierda. Parece que no voy a dormir hoy" maldijo Romano y rompió otra pluma en dos partes.

Mierda, esa era la segunda pluma que rompía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Verificación del tiempo: 12.40 am, 14/3/2012

El día marcado.


	10. Capitulo 10

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Me alegro muchísimo de que os esté gustando el fanfic y que estés pasándolo bien leyendolo~ Para mala suerte solo queda un capítulo más, aparte de este, pero bueno~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 10**

Veneziano despertó en la fresca y tranquila mañana, sintiéndose renovado y como nuevo. Viendo los dígitos en la pantalla del termómetro marcar los 36.5, Veneziano sonrió felizmente. Ahora estaba completamente sano. Levantándose, abrió la ventana del dormitorio y respiró profundamente mientras el aire fresco de la mañana llenaba la habitación. Era una hermosa mañana, pero algo estaba mal. Se sentía…demasiado tranquilo.

"Ve~ Me pregunto si fratello se ha ido a casa~" murmuró Veneziano mientras salía lentamente de la habitación. Pero lo que vio casi le hizo pensar que estaba soñando.

Romano estaba durmiendo en el sofá del salón con una manta sobre él, con un aspecto muy cansado incluso en sueños y había unas ojeras visibles bajo sus ojos cerrados. Pero no era solo eso, la cabeza de Romano estaba descansando sobre el muslo de España, el cual estaba repantingado en el sofá al lado suyo, durmiendo profundamente también.

"Hermano mayor Es-"

La boca de Italia fue cubierta por una mano de alguien, el cual apareció de repente tras él.

"Shh, por favor, guarda silencio Italia-kun. Todavía es pronto, vamos a dejarlos dormir" susurró Japón con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Italia se giraba para mirarle.

"Japón, ¿estás también aquí?" ¿Y estaba sujetando una cámara…?

"Hai, llegué hace solo un poco. Por favor, vamos a hablar en la cocina y déjales descansar. Te haré el desayuno también" Japón le guiñó un ojo y después hizo unas pocas más de fotos convenientemente a los dos que dormían juntos, llevando a Italia hacia la cocina.

… Italia estaba empezando a preguntarse qué más había en la cámara.

"¿Por qué estáis hermano mayor España y tú aquí tan temprano en la mañana?" preguntó Italia mientras Japón rompía dos huevos en un bol.

"No estoy muy seguro por España-kun, pero yo vine a ver si estabas bien, también a darle algo a Italia-kun. España-kun e Italia-kun estaban ya así cuando llegué" Japón sonrió mientras volteaba hábilmente la tortilla en la sartén.

"Ya veo~ Se veían tan adorables juntos de ese modo. Normalmente, fratello estaría ocupado peleando con hermano mayor España" Y España simplemente se reiría y desordenaría el pelo de Romano, siendo entonces golpeado en el trasero…

De todos modos~

"Aun así, es bastante sorprendente. Romano-kun parece haber terminado todo el papeleo por ti. Fue muy considerado por su parte, ¿no?" Japón no sabía cuál era más imposible, Romano haciendo el papeleo voluntariamente o el hecho de que acabase todos en una noche.

"¿Lo hizo? Ve~ Eso es un detalle" Italia dio saltitos mientras pensaba en lo mucho que debía de importarle a su hermano para acabar todo ese trabajo por él. Por otra parte, seguramente también sonría por la imagen mental de Romano maldiciendo mientras pasaba los papeles, rompiendo bolígrafos de vez en cuando.

"¡Ah! ¡Ita-chan! ¡Estás despierto! ¿Cómo va tu fiebre?" otra voz alegre se escuchó mientras Italia y Japón se giraban en dirección a la voz.

"Hermano mayor España~ ¡Estás despierto! ¿Te despertamos? Ve~ Lo sentimos tanto" se disculpó Italia y se rascó la cabeza.

"Jajaja, está bien, desperté solo. Dormir en el sofá no era exactamente cómodo, de todos modos" España se rio y miró a Japón "¡Oh! ¿Estás haciendo el desayuno? ¿Te importa hacerme uno también?"

"Hai, en absoluto. Por favor, siéntate al lado de Italia-kun en la mesa del comedor. Pronto estará listo" Japón asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por cierto, hermano mayor España, ¿por qué estás aquí tan pronto en la mañana?" preguntó Italia.

"¿Eh? Oh, decidí que Roma, seguramente, no habría cenado, así que traje comida, simplemente para encontrarlo dormido en el escritorio del estudio, durmiendo como si estuviese muerto" respondió España.

"¿Y exactamente cuándo llegaste aquí?" preguntó Japón mientras colocaba cada plato enfrente de Italia y España.

"A las 6 am. ¿Por qué?"

¿Trayendo la cena a las 6 de la mañana…?

"Ve~ ¿Y dónde está la cena que trajiste?" tanto Italia como Japón se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa significativa.

"Eh, de algún modo la perdí de camino aquí. Jajajaja…" España miró a otro lado.

Al escuchar eso, Italia se rio mientras Japón hacia esfuerzos por resistirse a reír en voz alta. Qué horrible mentiroso.

"Hermano mayor España, sin ofender, pero quizás quieras trabajar en eso de las mentiras" aconsejó Italia.

"¿Qué? No estoy minti-" España se sonrojó y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta del modo en que ambos estaban mirándole.

"…"

"Vale, estaba preocupado y vine para asegurarme que tanto tú como Romano estuvieseis bien" habló finalmente España y bajó la mirada a su desayuno.

Tanto Japón como Italia no pudieron evitar el reír de nuevo, España todavía no era honesto consigo mismo. Pero le darían al pobre chico un descanso.

"¡Yaa! ¿Podríais dejar de reír? ¡Vamos solo a comernos el desayuno!" España decidió que era lo mejor que hacer ahora para cambiar de tema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mmmm… ¿Deberíamos despertar a fratello?" preguntó Italia.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué deberíamos?" España alzó la mirada y replicó con una pregunta, brillante.

"Bueno… son ya la una de la tarde y…" Y ambos estáis haciendo cosas que seguramente van a molestar a Romano muchísimo.

"Deberíamos dejarlo descansar un poco más. Después de todo, tuvo un día duro ayer" Japón movió el foco de su cámara multiusos hacia Italia durante un momento, y volvió a apuntar hacia España picándole en la cara a Romano y todo eso.

"Ya veo…"Italia sonrió sin poder hacer nada y pensó _'Lo siento, Fratello, lo hice lo mejor que pude para detenerlos…'_

"Ah, por cierto, Japón, ¿no es hoy el día Blanco de San Valentín?" Italia de repente pensó en otra idea para detener a los otros dos de jugar con su hermano durmiente.

"Hai, lo es. Hablando de lo cual, tengo algo para los dos" respondió Japón y sostuvo su cámara mientras Italia dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Oh? ¿Para nosotros?" España detuvo sus acciones y preguntó.

"bueno, no es de mi parte, de todos modos" respondió Japón y les pasó a España y a Italia una caja envuelta con papel rosa y un lazo blanco a cada uno "Es el regalo de Romano-kun por el Día Blanco de San Valentín"

"¿Eh? ¿Yo también? Pero no le di nada este año" exclamó Italia, pero estaba extremadamente feliz.

"Dijo que esto era lo menos que podía hacer ya que te hizo perderte casi las ¾ partes del día" explicó Japón mientras los dos desenvolvían sus regalos.

"¡Ah! ¡Es un chocolate con forma de tomate! ¡Esto es adorable!" se rio España.

"Es no es todo, por favor, rompe cuidadosamente el tomate por la mitad" instruyó Japón mientras España lo hacía con reticencia, gritando entonces (¿gritito masculino?) de deleite.

El tomate estaba vacío por dentro y estaba lleno de chocolate blanco con forma de corazón.

"Ve~ ¡el mío tiene forma de gatito! ¡Uwaa! ¡Es súper adorable!" Italia sostuvo al gato contra su cara, con amor.

"¿Cómo podemos soportar el comer algo tan adorable como esto?"

"Romano-kun se tomó mucho tiempo para hacerlo, estará feliz cuando sepa que a ambos os gustó mucho vuestro regalo" y al mismo tiempo, perdió al menos una tonelada de chocolate mientras lo intentaba…

"Ahh~ ¡Estaba en lo cierto al amar a Roma tanto! ¡Realmente se superó así mismo esta vez! ¿Cierto, Ita-chan?"

"Ve~ ¡Mm! Me siento tan aliviado de tener un hermano como él" Italia asintió casi al momento.

"Cierto, entonces, ¿deberíamos tomar una foto para recordar este momento feliz?" Japón sonrió y alzó la cámara en sus manos hasta el nivel de los ojos.

"¡Mm!"

"¡De acuerdo!"

"Por favor, bajad el volumen… Romano-kun todavía está durmiendo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Romano despertó a las 5, se encontró en la cama de Veneziano y cierto hermano menor sentado en la silla al lado de la cama, sonriéndole. Por un momento, casi dio un salto. Después de todo, despertar con una persona mirándote, no era lo preferible.

"Jejeje~ gracias por el regalo, fratello" dijo finalmente Veneziano.

"Ah… ¿Japón ya te lo dio? ¿Qué es con esa jodida expresión tuya? ¡Solamente te lo di porque estoy seguro de que fuiste lo suficientemente patético como para no recibir nada!" mierda, se sentía con ganas de golpearle la cara a Veneziano.

"No solo yo, España también lo tiene~" Veneziano ignoró la tsunderidad de Romano.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¡Mierda! ¡Le dije a Japón que esperase!" Romano se levantó inmediatamente y gritó mientras corría hacia el baño para lavarse.

"Mmm~ Creo que no debería enseñarle esto todavía" Veneziano sacó una foto después de que Romano se perdiese de vista.

En ella, España e Italia estaban abrazando a un dormido Romano, cada uno por un lado, España besando la mejilla izquierda de Romano y él besando la derecha, ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Ve~~ ¡Feliz Día Blanco de San Valentín~, fratello!" se rio Italia.


	11. Capitulo 11: Bonus

Autor Original: kokoyuki27

ID: 3036240

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

Bueno, pues aquí está el último capítulo del fanfic. Muchas gracias por seguirlo todo este tiempo y por vuestros comentarios, han sido muy motivadores y me han hecho muy feliz~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 11: Bonus**

Japón se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de Italia y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Acababa de terminar su reunión con Inglaterra y en lugar de ir a casa a descansar un poco, decidió venir a ver a los hermanos. Por el aspecto de la casa, Japón podía decía con seguridad que Romano no había incendiado la casa por accidente. Pero todavía había una alta probabilidad de peligro. ¿Y si Romano había hecho algo venenoso por error y se había envenenado a sí mismo y a Italia? ¿Y si Romano dejaba el gas abierto? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…?

La cabeza de Japón empezó a dar vueltas al pensar en todos los posibles peligros en los que Romano podría meterse. La atmósfera tranquila, la cual una vez adoró, estaba ahora torturándole. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo cuando Romano estaba alrededor?A menos que tanto Romano como Italia estuviesen inconscientes… ¿Así que realmente era un caso de envenenamiento por gas? ¡NO! ¡No podía esperar más! ¡Tenía que saber lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la casa! Pero espera, ¿y si estaban solo durmiendo? Estaría molestando a una persona tranquila y una con mal temperamento… eso definitivamente no acabaría bien tampoco… ¿Qué debería hacer?

España no podía dejar solo a Romano, después de todo.

De sus experiencias anteriores de tener a Romano cuidándole mientras estaba enfermo, España no se atrevía a imaginar lo que le ocurriría a Italia si Romano cuidaba solo de él. Aun así, no importaba lo mucho que quisiese entrar a la fuerza en casa de Italia desde el minuto en que recibió la llamada de teléfono a las 10, tuvo que contenerse. Romano seguramente haría un escándalo por eso y se molestaría por el hecho de que no pudiese confiar en él como para cuidar a su propio hermano. Las cosas podrían acabar en desastre.

Así que después de mucho tiempo y dos crueles horas, España decidió que era suficiente espera y corrió a casa de Italia. Lo que no esperó, sin embargo, era a un Japón realmente nervioso e indeciso. Ahora, eso sí era raro.

"¡Hey, Japón!" España lo saludó mientras aceleraba sus pasos "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a las 12 de la noche?"

"Oh, hola España-san" Japón le devolvió el saludo "Solo estoy un poco preocupado por Romano e Italia-kun. ¿Y tú…?"

"Jaja" España se rio tímidamente y se rascó la cabeza "Creo que ambos estamos en el mismo barco"

"Aun así, no hay mucho que pueda hacer desde aquí…" Japón parecía un poco aproblemado.

"Na, vamos adentro entonces" España señaló el camino que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa "Ita-chan siempre deja la puerta de atrás sin cerrar ya que Romano no es de los que llevan llaves"

"Ha…Hai…" Japón asintió ligeramente y siguió a España a la parte trasera. Haciendo que esto se sintiese como un intruso y sabía que no era moralmente correcto el colarse en la casa de alguien por la puerta trasera en la noche, pero… por el bien de la seguridad de Italia, creía poder hacer una excepción.

Cuando llegaron a la tranquila y oscura casa, España y Japón dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al encontrar que el aire era normal. Entonces, con un asentimiento, los dos se separaron y empezaron a buscar a los hermanos. España estaba ocupado mirando en el estudio después de comprobar el baño y el dormitorio de invitados cuando escuchó un click, entonces vio un destello procedente de la habitación de Italia. Inmediatamente, corrió hacia el dormitorio.

"¡Japón! ¿Qué pas-"

España sintió como si su energía fuese inmediatamente succionada cuando vio a Japón con una cámara, ocupado sacando fotos a dos personas en la cama. Pero cuando se las arregló para echar un vistazo más de cerca, pronto entendió porque Japón había tomado fotos de alguien durmiendo.

De algún modo era demasiado adorable para expresarlo.

Tanto Romano como Italia estaban lado a lado, durmiendo muy profundamente. Se estaban mirando ligeramente entre sí, e Italia tenía sus brazos alrededor de Romano, el cual tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro. Sus rizos estaban muy juntos y hacían una forma que de algún modo parecían un corazón. Esa sonrisa cálida y feliz en el rostro Italia completaba esta obra maestra que, en opinión de España, le animaría en cualquier momento.

"¡Es-España-san! ¡Tu nariz está sangrando!" exclamó Japón mientras llevaba a España hacia la cocina para darle algún pañuelo.

"Fusososo, lo siento por los problemas, Japón, ¡pero eran tan lindos!" se rio España mientras Japón le daba el pañuelo.

"Si, de hecho, es raro ver este lado de Romano-kun. Es verdaderamente sorprendente" Japón asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Esta sería la mejor oportunidad para conseguir la información que necesitaba.

"Jaja, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que esto es raro" España tiró el pañuelo a la basura "¿Pero eso no lo hace aún más especial?"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, Romano quizás no tenga el mejor temperamento de aquí, pero tiene un lado suave" España tenía esa sonrisa cálida y dulce en el rostro "Aun así, no le culparía. Si estuviese siendo obligado a ser alguien que no soy y tuviese a las personas gritándome, ordenándome ser como mi hermano todo el tiempo, no creo que fuese capaz de sonreír tampoco" la sonrisa de España pasó a ser un ceño fruncido.

"¿Puedes imaginarlo? Tener un hermano menor que es mejor que tú en todo. Todos se irían con él mientras tú te quedas solo, llorando y gritando mientras nadie elige escucharte. Rompiendo cosas y ser una molestia para llamar la atención, pero nadie elige verte. Debe de ser muy doloroso" España miró a Japón "Japón, ¿puedes imaginar eso? Si estuvieses en ese escenario, ¿podrías todavía ser como Romano y amar a tu hermano?"

Japón sintió como si algo le golpease con fuerza en la cabeza. Nunca pensó en eso de este modo… ¿Por qué alguien elegiría ser odiado a menos que quisiese ser escuchado y visto? ¿Bajo qué grado de dolor y estrés estaba Romano? Si España no estuviese allí para ayudar a Romano, ¿hasta qué punto se habría hundido en el agujero negro ahora?

"Me temo que… quizás no fuese siquiera capaz de mirar a mi hermano" respondió finalmente Japón.

"Eso es cierto. Pero Romano era diferente. Cuando vino por primera vez a mi casa, su primera pregunta fue '¿Puede venir mi hermano aquí también? Me sorprendí bastante, y al mismo tiempo, aliviado. Pensé que Romano odiaría a su hermano a más no poder, pero estaba pensando en su hermano todo el tiempo. Pero el duro trato le marcó bastante, y siempre estaba a la defensiva. Quiero intentar y arreglarlo, quiero que sepa que es amado por quién es" el rostro sin expresión de España fue lentamente reemplazado por una sonrisa "Quiero que sea capaz de sonreír de corazón de nuevo"

"Ahora lo entiendo" Japón sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a España "España-san, te deseo suerte con tus intentos"

"Gracias~ ¡Nunca me rendiré en convertir el negro corazón de Romano en una blanco!" España se rio y le palmeó también.

"¿Corazón blanco…?" Qué manera más abstracta de describirlo.

"Si, me contaron una historia cuando era joven. En la historia, todos tenían un corazón blanco al nacer. Ese corazón es puro, gentil y amable. Pero a medida que uno crece, ese corazón cambiará también. Algunas personas seguirán teniendo un corazón blanco, mientras que algunos perderán su corazón o tendrán uno negro. El corazón negro está lleno de odio, oscuridad, falta de amor y confianza" España señaló su propio corazón.

"¿Es correcto para mí el decir que el corazón de Romano, cuando lo conociste por primera vez, era negro?" Japón encontraba esto muy interesante.

"Si, ¡pero se está volviendo marrón ahora! ¡Lo cual quiere decir que estoy un paso más cerca de conseguir que el corazón de Romano se vuelva blanco!" España alzó su puño al aire con determinación "¡Y no descansaré hasta lograrlo!"

"Bu-Buena suerte con eso" Japón sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

"Nah, dejando eso a un lado, ¿no está la cocina un poco demasiado limpia?" España miró alrededor y preguntó.

"Ahora que lo mencionas… los ingredientes que traje aquí antes están sin tocar también. Mmm, parece que Romano-kun no cocinó nada, después de todo" Japón suspiró, y estaba esperando que Italia pudiese comer algo nutritivo mientras estaba enfermo.

"Fusososo, ¡aquí es donde entramos nosotros!" España se subió las mangas "Venga, Japón, ¡vamos a hacerles algo de desayunar!"

"Estoy de acuerdo" asintió Japón, felizmente.

Fin del Bonus

En caso de que te hayas perdido, esto es como un 'capitulo desaparecido' que explica muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, de donde sacó Romano la idea de hacer chocolates blancos de San Valentín para España, porque había gachas al día siguiente para Romano e Italia, y bueno, algunos pensamientos random de Spamano~~


End file.
